russelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 Oras Weekend-Morning
24-Oras-Weekend (24-Hours-Weekend),flagship-newscast of GMA Network.nightly-newscast which airs in the Philippines and worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV.Monday-Sundays19:30-20:00PM (PST).Monday-Sundays1:00-1:30AM (PST).It-is-also-aired-internationally through GMA Pinoy TV and is heard on a slightly delayed basis through Super-Radyo-DZBB-594AM. History 24-Oras premiered on March,15,2004-present at 7:30-8:00pm replacing Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco as the network's answer to longest-running-newscast TV Patrol.Frontpage anchor Mel Tiangco was joined by Saksi's Mike Enriquez,Vicky Morales,rejoining them in one newscast since they co-anchored Saksi from 1996-1998.Special-editions are also being aired when it deemed necessary (See below).On-June,7,2004,along with Saksi,the show relaunched its studio-set-graphics packages, and later in September 2004,the show was listed top 10.from the AGB-Nielsen-Ratings where,during that time, GMA Network gained the top ratings.On-December,1,2005,the coverage by 24-Oras of a siege of Camp Bagong Diwa was mentioned in the best news program category in the Asian Television Awards in Singapore.he show relaunched in April,17,2006 with a new graphics package, and a new set with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds, also the anchors are doing stand-up news delivery. The studio set was shared by Saksi during that time. PAGASA's Nathaniel Cruz anchors weather news during severe weather conditions.On August,11,2008, the show was relaunched again with a new set using LED, a new desk which is identical to the desk used by CBS Evening News, new graphics and titles; during that time,24-Oras earned a new slogan,Tahanan ng Katotohanan,since it was the most-watched and critically acclaimed newscast.On-April,5,2010,the show became the home of Vizrt Touchscreen system a real-time broadcast solutions system which is use in the YouScoop segment designed and developed by GMA-New-Media.24-Oras became instrumental and controversial on covering the 2010 Manila hostage crisis, during that time, no one even the media knew that the bus was equipped with a TV set, more worse, the hostage-taker was monitoring the said coverage, where he witness his brother's arrest, that started the situation until his death.The coverage almost ate up its primetime-block,from 7:30-9:30pm,giving 19.7% of its audience share.The network eventually released some guideline when a future crisis coverage comes.On-December,6,2010,the-news-program updated its graphics.A-day-later,it updated its OBB and title card.On-February,21,2011,along with Unang Hirit,Saksi,and GMA Flash Report, the newscast introduced a new studio set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB.The new theme music is a remix of 24-Oras 2008-2011 theme music & an element of an opera voice, eventually it was developed in-2010.On-October,10,2010,24-Oras updated only its graphics.The logo on the bottom left corner is now square and features: 24 Oras current logo, Facebook page, Twitter account and GMA-News-Online URL.The news ticker became shorter than February 2011 24 Oras news ticker.The news ticker of the late 2011 24-Oras shows the-return of the time shown on the news ticker (the former is 2006-2011).The headlines at the right of the 24-Oras logo is rectangular with the red line at the right of the headlines.This also use a new font Antique Olive on their graphics, replacing Myriad font (which has been reused on Nov.10 2014),which use on other GMA newscast.On-June,4,2012,24-Oras launched its new weather segment titled IM-Ready''-''GMA-Weather (based on the advisory advertisement of the said title,and the branding of IM-Ready).On-June2013,24-Oras introduce its augmented reality graphics, it was used only on the beginning of the show, however it was used only for presentation/demonstration.A-notable-coverage of GMA-News called "Super Typhoon Yolanda,covering the devastating Typhoon Haiyan (international name), won its 4th George Foster's Peabody Awards in-2014.On-November,10,2014,As part of GMA-News' shakeup Vicky Morales joined the 24-Oras team as its third anchor. Also, GMA-Newscasts for Bicol,Cebu,Davao,Northern Mindanao,Iloilo,Dagupan,Ilocos,adopted the 24 Oras branding.Along with Saksi and Balitanghali, the graphic package went flat, also their title cards, and the OBB, along with its energetic theme music. All of this changes are answers to competition of its long-time rival,ABS-CBN's TV Patrol.On-April,24,2015, with GMA Network's plans of streamlining regional operations, seven regional newscasts were reduced to four, with the Ilokano, Bikol and Northern Mindanao editions having their final broadcast.After-11-years of delivering showbiz news on Chika-Minute,Pia Guanio tearfully bid farewell to 24 Oras to concentrate on her family.Pia became notable for 24-Oras in 2004,for her "Chika Minute" catchphrase.Julie Anne San Jose and Megan Young served as temporary anchors before Iya Villania took over as a permanent anchor on June,15,2015.Before the launch of the weekend edition,24-Oras occasionally appeared on weekends during special coverages (e.g., typhoons Ondoy and Pepeng,and the Maguindanao massacre) and the weekend before the elections instead of airing GMA-Network-News-Weekend or Saksi-Weekend from 2004−07 which also anchored by Enriquez-Tiangco (So have been called Tutok:Eleksyon 2004/20072013|2016).Notable-anchors (once-appeared) for the special edition were Saksi anchors Arnold Clavio and Vicky Morales.On-March,20,2004-present,the-weekend-edition of 24-Oras-Weekend was launched,replacing-by GMA-Network-News-Weekend.Saksi.anchor.Carlo Marasigan.Pops Fernandez,Vina Morales were-the-anchors of weekend-edition.Unlike the-weekday-edition,one of the anchors narrate the headlines. 'Mornings-Edition' *Carlo Marasigan-(2004-present) 'Noontime-Edition' *Carlo Marasigan-(2004-present) 'Primetime-Edition' *Carlo Marasigan-(2004-present) *Pops Fernandez-(2004-present) *Vina Morales-(2004-present) *Joe Marasigan-(2004-present) *Jiggy Manicad-(2004–present) 'Evening-Edition' *Joe Marasigan-(2004–present) *Zsa-Zsa Padilla-(2004-present) *Pops Fernandez-(2004-present) *Vina Morales-(2004-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2004-present)